The Joke's On You
by junkii
Summary: [TamakixKaoru] Everything always started out as a harmless game. But as the game starts becoming more and more real, can the two deny any longer that they were only kidding themselves? [COMPLETE. M for Third Chapter.]
1. Chapter 1

**a/n; **...I have a feeling this'll be more than a oneshot. Tamaki/Kaoru, yep. Yep yep. I know this...KIND of thing is around, but...hey. I like it. I'm not stealing anyone's work, because aha. Totally different take. It's not twincest, woe. ...even though I love twincest. ;; I've been having urges for TamaKao for some reason. There needs to be more fics, anyway. Oh. Ouran not mine, 'course. ...yeah. ENJOY? D:

* * *

No one ever expected for the rest of the Club to take the joke seriously. Not even the ringleaders of the said joke would _ever_ think it possible to actually fall for their own prank. The days had grown old, the two had noticed, blue eyes occasionally setting it's sights on golden hued eyes, who would occasionally return the innocent glance. Of course, the blond would look away first, the younger male shortly looking back at his older twin mirror. Smiles would curve on lips, though they merely thought it was pure friendship.

However, when the older of the two produced a plan to the younger, it was an offer he couldn't refuse. It was pure genius, and the younger Hitachiin twin, technically the youngest of the Host Club in all, agreed to Suoh Tamaki's plan. It was evil, genius, and he knew it would also be fun as well. Especially Kaoru's brother's reaction...the idea and visual of such a facial expression that came to the younger's mind made him smile. It would be...interesting to say the least.

So, he was Tamaki's pretend boyfriend for the time. They thought it perfect, for Fujioka Haruhi wouldn't see it coming. Nor would any of the other Host members. They thought it weird that they saw the two talking alone, laughing a little as Tamaki put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder as he laughed. It looked as if they were great friends, from a distance. Though, the toll of the bell for the start of extracurricular activities to ensue woke the others out of their daze, going to their designated sofas and having all of the instant coffee, tea, and sweets prepared for the female guests.

Tamaki blinked, looking at the door as he took a hold of Kaoru's hand, who blushed naturally as he looked at Tamaki. It was the start of the prank of a lifetime, a prank easily not forgotten. A small laugh escaped Kaoru's lips, the younger leaning close to Tamaki, head resting on shoulder as they walked to their designated seats. The members raised eyebrows, Hikaru blinking in utter confusion as he saw the all i too /i friendliness of it all. He took a deep breath, calming himself down as he thought of all the times both Kaoru and himself flirted with Haruhi to make Tamaki jealous. Perhaps the Prince Type was only getting payback.

Though, there were no guests so far inside the Club. They had a few extra minutes to prepare before they opened the doors. So what were the two doing, if not attempting to attract more profits? Making Haruhi and Hikaru jealous? Perhaps so. Ohtori Kyouya noticed such a change in their behavior, blinking and moving his glasses up with index finger. The Shadow King made a mental note of their sudden change, taking note it was probably more of a joke than anything else.

"So, Kaoru, are you still up for..." Tamaki trailed off, letting go of the other's hand as he smiled at the younger, going to sit down on his sofa he usually sat in. Kaoru sat next to him, crossing a leg over as the blond did the infamous movie theater move. Kaoru didn't seem to mind, as the others of the Club watched in confusion, wondering if they just stepped foot onto a corny chick flick set. The doors opened, just as Kaoru gave his answer.

"I wouldn't mind going on a date with you, Tamaki-senpai," he whispered. It was a mere whisper, but everyone in the Third Music Room had heard it. The guests, Renge, and the members. It was a quiet voice, but the silence was so loud it was still audible. The nicer of the twins flushed several shades of scarlet as everyone heard, seeing as only the members of the Club was suppose to hear his agreement to a date. _This can't be good. _

"...it's settled then! Aha, princesses! W-welcome!" the Prince exclaimed, getting up as he blushed a tad himself. He looked at Kaoru, who looked back, eyes smiling innocently as the younger Hitachiin got up and went to his currently angered brother. The females all blinked, exchanging glances as they either flocked to Tamaki or Kaoru. Hikaru's eye twitched in the slightest as the younger brother blushed even harder, seeing as such a mistake hadn't been planned at all.

The Hosting events either circled around the proposed 'date', and the concept of Suoh and the younger Hitachiin being an item of sorts. Renge wrote every word either uttered, saving it for her magazine she chose to make. The day ended with the two drained, and Hikaru refusing to converse with either of them. Both males sat on the same sofa, Kaoru completely drained after having females bombard him, Tamaki looking as if it happened to him everyday. The younger yawned, leaning his head on Tamaki's shoulder as his eyes closed, the older wrapping an arm around him as he stared at the ceiling.

Kyouya took the opportunity to take a sudden photo of the two, knowing full well the females would go berserk over the raw footage of after-club-activities. The blond and younger redhead didn't even seem to mind, though the same couldn't be said for Hikaru. He sat on a sofa opposite the two, bothered by the fact Kaoru was napping on _Tamaki_. Of all people, it should have been _him_, his lovely older twin brother, the dominative of the Brotherly Love Act--! Though, his inner monologue didn't seem to be helping with the idea of his brother going on a date _that_ weekend.

"Tono, wake Kaoru up. Our ride's here," Hikaru whispered sternly, giving secretive hate glares at the Prince Type. It was Friday of all days, and knowing Tamaki, the date would immediately be the next day, seeing as there was no school. The older male put an index finger to his lips to make the other quiet, as to not wake the younger who was actually sleeping, and not faking it. "How is he going to get home, then!?"

"He can spend the night at my place. We have extra rooms," the male quietly stated, still having his arm wrapped around the other. He almost started laughing at the other Hitachiin's reaction, but if he did, he might have suspected it to be a prank. He waved at Hikaru as the other quietly stomped out of the room, if you could even i call /i it quiet, and went to go home. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the thought of Tamaki having Kaoru at his place, but she never minded it.

"Are you, by any chance, tempting to prank Hikaru, sempai?" the female Host asked, looking at Kaoru as he still slept on the other's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind even after Hikaru left. He made a so-so movement with his hand, blushing a light pink as he moved a hand to play with Kaoru's hair. "What do you mean, so-so?"

"I'm not sure if this is a lie or not. We planned this, yes, but...the guests finding out wasn't intentional...nor was the plan of Kaoru staying the night at my place. Though...he is tired...I'm sure he wouldn't want to put up with Hikaru while being so drained," Tamaki answered, voice still low so the other wouldn't wake up. Mori and Hani smiled and left abruptly, seeing as they had to be going. Tamaki waved back, smiling still as he continued to play with Kaoru's hair. "...it's different, that's all."

"You two have been awfully friendly for a long while, I've noticed. But...maybe you'll figure it out in time, sempai. I have to go to the market, anyway. See you Monday," Haruhi replied, waving at Tamaki and Kyouya, leaving the one room that changed her life for the greater good. Kyouya left shortly afterward, leaving Tamaki awaiting a call from his chauffeur, still letting the younger boy sleep on his shoulder. Shyly, and expertly, he moved to kiss the younger lightly on the forehead, fondly smiling as he sighed.

Not too long later, the older of the two having to keep himself awake, the chauffeur called, Tamaki immediately moving carefully and slowly to pick the sleeping boy up in his arms. The other stirred slightly, but seemed to be in a perfect deep sleep. Tamaki carefully took all of the stairs through Ouran Academy, careful not to lose his grip on the young sixteen year old. He smiled as he got out the school, forgetting completely both of their bags. He'd have someone go get it, anyhow. A few girls almost bombarded the couple, but seeing as Kaoru was asleep, they silently cheered them on.

"And who is this?" the chauffeur asked curiously as Tamaki climbed in, careful not to bump Kaoru's head on anything as he kept his grip on him. He finally got in, almost laughing as the boy remained asleep. The chauffeur still blinked in curiosity at Kaoru, who went back to leaning on the same shoulder he was leaning on in the Third Music Room.

"...my boyfriend," Tamaki whispered, looking at him with a smile, then to the chauffeur. A nod and a 'oh' was made from the other, the male shutting the door with ease. The ride home was flawless, Tamaki a little anxious at the thought of having his 'pretend' boyfriend to stay the night. He honestly wouldn't mind going out on Saturday, seeing as he had nothing to do. Plus, keeping Kaoru by his side longer would be more convincing. The blond sighed, leaning his head against the other boy's head, still having his arm wrapped around him comfortably. He almost fell asleep himself, but when the chauffeur opened the door suddenly, he knew he'd have to wait until it was time to sleep. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Huh? ...T-Tamaki? Where are we...?" Kaoru asked groggily, yawning slightly as he rubbed his eyes. The blond got out, offering a hand to the other. The boy blinked in confusion, rubbing his neck as big golden eyes looked at the other. He blushed lightly and took the hand, easing out of the limo. "...how'd we get here?"

"I carried you after you fell asleep. We're at my place. I was...wondering if you'd like to stay the night, and I didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping," the other rambled, blushing as he gave his excuse for taking Kaoru back to his place. A warm smile was given, the younger laughing lightly as he stretched a bit.

"Well, seems like there's no turning back now, ne? I wouldn't mind anyway. We can plan more things and our date tomo-...I-I mean our 'fake' date!" Kaoru replied, blushing scarlet as he stumbled over words. Tamaki laughed nervously, looking at the chauffeur who raised an eyebrow at them. The blond sighed, not noticing he still had his hand in Kaoru's, after he helped him out the limo. _Oi, why did I even say that_? Before he knew it, he found himself being dragged, looking up only to see the back of the blond's head. He smiled, letting his blush die down to a pink tinge, following the other as servants opened the doors to the Suoh mansion.

The maids raised questioning eyebrows as Tamaki looked over his shoulder, smiling at the Freshman, who smiled back as he walked up the stairs. They shrugged their shoulders, dismissing Kaoru as a close friend. When they asked the chauffeur who he was, and getting the response as 'Young Master's boyfriend', there was a quiet uproar, the females astounded that the male would keep such a secret from them.

"So, this is your room, Tono?" Kaoru asked, looking around as the two finally let go of hand's. It was spacious, he had to admit, large and...a tad bit bigger than the twin's joint room. Even the i bed /i was a bit bigger than theirs. He sat on Tamaki's bed, looking around as he kicked off his shoes. The older male nodded, taking his blazer and shoes off as well, stretching and going to sit down to take his tie off. "It's nice. Really nice."

"Ah, thanks. Kaoru...?"

"Yeah?"

"...can you help me with this tie?" Tamaki asked, blushing out of embarrassment from not being able to get it off. Kaoru laughed a little, turning his body to face the other. His delicate hands started to work on the tie, Kaoru shaking his head as he sighed.

"Really, it's easy," the boy replied, moving it around to loosen it up. He kept his eyes focused on the tie, but when the blond tilted his head up by the chin, Kaoru couldn't help but blink in confusion. He was almost done untying it, and suddenly he wanted his attention? "...yes, Tono?"

The other didn't answer his question, seeing as he moved to kiss him gently on the lips. The boy still had a hold on his tie, blinking in confusion at the meeting of soft lips. He gave in, however, and kissed back, not sure what he was doing as he let the other kiss him. It was an innocent kiss, right? No harm done. However, when Tamaki started doing i that /i with his tongue, he couldn't help but give a soft groan in approval.

Though, there was a downfall. Humans i did /i need air, anyway. The younger of the two, blushed a bright red, sheepishly looking over at the other who blushed himself. Clearing his throat, Kaoru went back to finish untying the other's tie, laughing a little as he looked at the other. "S-so...where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"With me."


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n; **Wow! Thanks all for the reviews! It's highly appreciated. And, here's the second chapter. Gasp. Um...yeah. I might raise the rating on this fic to M, just in case...XD; I have a feeling...'stuff' will happen. Yep. Stuff. Man they aren't even on their date yet! ...oh right, this is a prank, my fault, my fault. Um. Sorry for poor grammar and stuff. I know some things don't make sense. :x I hope you enjoy though. Sorry for the OOCness. :x;;;;

* * *

The younger couldn't function correctly after the other said the two small words. _With him?! I...sleeping with--with--...w-well I sleep in the same bed as Hikaru, but that's completely different! This is Tamaki! My boy--...PRETEND boyfriend! _The blond raised an eyebrow, looking at the other who flushed from pink to red to absolute crimson. The older waved a hand in front of Kaoru's face, laughing as he kept the same shocked expression.

"Wi-with you...?" Kaoru finally asked, clearing his throat of nervousness. The energetic male nodded happily, sapphire blue eyes sparkling with utter delight. _...least I know how Haruhi feels when she has him fawning over her. ...but he's not fawning over me. We're playing a prank, that's all...! _The younger Hitachiin twin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, letting out a light laugh. "Well...alright. I don't see the problem."

"Great! It'll be like one of those...commoner sleepovers!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly, getting up. He looked at the boy still in his Host uniform, completely forgetting the other didn't bring a change of clothes. They...weren't going to go out in their _school _uniforms, either. "...hm. You can borrow some of my clothes, then! My closet's over there. Come on, I need to get my clothes anyway."

Before any protesting could happen, Kaoru found himself being dragged yet again by the hyper blond. He smiled fondly, walking into the walk-in closet of the other. He looked inside, finding them all neatly sorted, much to his surprise. He had a section for the weather, pajamas, sleepover...the list went on. Kaoru found himself laughing at the fact of it, covering his mouth as he blushed lightly from amusement. Tamaki raised an eyebrow and looked at the other, who shook his head as laughter ceased. "...why were you laughing?"

"You're so organized, Tono. It's adorable," the other remarked, sighing as he went to look in the pajama section. The other blushed at the compliment, grinning and waiting his turn to pick out what he was going to wear. _Hmm...what to choose... Ah, this is so weird. Wearing his clothes... _The younger shook his head, taking a shirt and a pair of shorts. "I guess this'll do. I'll be right out, I'm going to change in your bathroom."

"If you want to shower, feel free to," the blond offered, grinning as he went to choose his own set of clothes. The redhead nodded, walking out of the closet and heading toward the bathroom. He locked the door, sighing and looking in the mirror.

"Look what you got yourself into, Kaoru. This is really awkward...what if...what if I actually fall for him?" he questioned, shaking his head and starting to undress. _Nah, that's not possible. _He quickly changed, washing his face afterward to clear his head. He knew it couldn't happen. The prank was...just so convincing. Though, having the guests knowing of their 'couple' status was embarrassing, seeing as they'd probably question where the other was if they caught him alone. Shaking his head again, he walked out, shutting the door. "Well, now wha--..."

"Eh?! You're out already!?" Tamaki asked hysterically, looking at the other as he was halfway dressing. Kaoru stood there rooted to the spot as his eyes widened at the sight. Once he realized he was staring, he immediately turned around and covered his eyes. "...ah!! I'll go in the closet!!"

Tamaki went to run to his closet, but his avail, he tripped over his pants that were around his ankle. The thud caused Kaoru to whirl around, letting out a short 'eek' as he saw the other practically naked again. The blush tinting his cheeks had to defy any other blush, seeing as the whole situation was getting more and more awkward. Without saying anything, Kaoru opened the bathroom door in order to help both of them out. He leaned against the door once he was inside the bathroom again, flicking on the light as he stared at the ceiling.

_That. Did not just happen. Nope. A figment of my deranged imagination. ...not like I'd imagine that anyway! Oh man and now I have to face him...? _He hit himself to knock the mental images out of his mind, shaking his head as he tried to calm down. Unfortunately, or not, he saw _everything_. And they weren't even officially _dating _yet! The boy rubbed his temples, shaking his head as he muttered 'no' continuously. If it was going to be that awkward just spending the night, the younger male just hoped it wouldn't _stay _that awkward.

The knock on the door made the boy jump. He was trying to clear his thoughts, and the sound of someone wishing to see him only reminded him that he wasn't at his home. He was at Suoh Tamaki's mansion, spending the night in _his _clothes, and sleeping in _his _bed. The boy went over to unlock it, letting his blush try to subside. It didn't exactly work out like he planned, yet he did manage to get it to at least a normal pink.

"...sorry about that."

"No, completely my fault for not asking if you were done."

"...you saw, didn't you?"

"...yes, yes I did. I...I didn't mean to stare, honest! It was an accident!" Kaoru announced, the blush slowly getting a deep red. Tamaki raised an eyebrow at how embarrassed the male was getting, though he was just as embarrassed himself most likely, finding the blush all too cute. It really was a cute feature, the blush heightening his appearance in some way not even Tamaki could figure out. When the other apologized, Tamaki couldn't help but pull the other closer into a hug. He was about to squeeze the boy and yell 'cute! CUTE!' over and over...but he decided against it. Instead, he quickly let go, laughing a little as he put his hand on the other's head, ruffling hair playfully.

"It's alright. Awkward things happen sometimes! It only means we'll succeed in our prank!" the other reassured, not quite positive it'll exactly _succeed_, but...it sounded good at the time. Kaoru smiled, nodding his head in belief. "Well, I think dinner's ready. We can eat and then plan our next motive after we go on a date. Er...as...as...as friends!! Yes. As friends!!"

"Y-yeah, sounds...sounds good to me," Kaoru replied, laughing a little as the other moved to take him by the hand. It...was odd. Tamaki seemed to have two sides of him. A blush, bumbling idiot...and a mature male who seemed to be _very _bold if he wanted. Had he imagined that kiss? It...was definitely real, but there had been no mention of such a thing afterward. He shrugged it off, blushing furiously as he felt his lips. He tasted sweet, almost like vanilla in a way. While Tamaki guided Kaoru down the stairs, still holding his hand, the boy started to ponder. The kiss had to mean _something_, and if they were going just as friends...was Tamaki just messing with him?

The other continued to guide him, going into the dining room where the maids pulled out chairs for Tamaki's visitor, Tamaki, his father, and his grandmother. The woman raised an eyebrow as Tamaki took the seat next to Kaoru, smiling at him with familiarity. No one in the mansion seemed to know who the Hitachiin was, and seeing him in Tamaki's clothes also raised questions.

"Son? ...who may this be?" Tamaki's father questioned, blinking at Kaoru as he offered a smile. Tamaki blinked and blushed lightly as he put a hand comfortingly on Kaoru's shoulder, the boy looking at Tamaki, then over to his father. "A fellow Host, no doubt?"

"Mhm! The youngest, actually. Hitachiin Kaoru," Kaoru answered, bowing his head respectively at the other. He smiled politely, knowing full well he had to be on his 'best behavior' while at the Prince Type's house. _I feel like I'm here to meet the parents... _"My twin brother and I are the Little Devil Type."

"I see. It's nice to meet you, Kaoru-kun," Mr. Suoh replied, smiling. The dinner went normal, conversations on the what exactly the Hitachiin family did, the twins' mother was a fashion designer, and just what exactly made Kaoru join. The two teenagers would steal shy glances with each other, Kaoru clearing his throat when he went back to eating. Tamaki's father, and the grandmother, dismissed themselves, leaving the two males side by side in the dining room.

"...about that kiss," Kaoru started, looking over at the other, who looked right back at him immediately. How was he to bring it up? _I like the thing you did with your tongue. Maybe we should kiss in public, your lips taste divine, Kaoru. No, no, yours taste better. _The inner thoughts running inside the younger male's head him blush harder, shaking his head to get rid of the mini conversation that wasn't happening. "Ah... ...why?"

"Why? ...I don't know, actually. I just seemed right," Tamaki replied honestly, fidgeting a little as he looked away out of nervousness. The relatively normal redhead blinked, blushing even harder, if that was humanly possible, laughing a little. "You don't think so?"

"It's not that, it's just...I kind of..."

"...want to do it again?"

"...m-maybe. D-don't be so quick to ju-judge, Tamaki," the younger stuttered, stumbling over what he wanted to word, and what his mind wanted to say. He was torn between a yes or no, seeing how it was slowly breaking him at the thought of his brother being angry with him. But, he had a date to go to anyway the next day, didn't he? Plus, it was _only _a night at the Suoh's house. Nothing big.

"You're stuttering, Kaoru," the blond whispered, mouth suddenly next to the other male's ear, an arm around the other as he grinned. Kaoru immediately looked over at the other, making lips, that were ever so close, brush against his own. He paused immediately, looking at the gorgeous sapphire blue eyes looking at him. Without haste, he leaned in, kissing the blond male gently. He pulled back, eyes narrowed at the other as he moved to kiss him again, feeling his cheeks fill with blood.

The second time he parted, dinner long gone, he looked at the other sitting next to him. Without a word, he found himself being dragged by the blond male, out of the dining room and through the Suoh mansion, Kaoru laughing a little as they ran to the other's room, not caring if they got strange looks from the others in the mansion. Tamaki opened the door, holding it open for the other as he shut it.

"Are we going to kiss or actually discuss the date tomorrow?" Kaoru breathlessly asked, finding himself sitting on the bed as the other male walked forward in his pajama outfit. Without warning, he could see the other put a hand on the bed, leaning forward to the younger male who instinctively leaned back.

"Why not keep the date a surprise?" the second year suggested, smiling happily at the other. Kaoru nodded his head, letting his lips find the other male's lips, blushing lightly as he felt the other lean on him, bottom lip being played by Tamaki, Kaoru's arms finding their way around the other's neck, eyes closed as he felt the other, not sure exactly how he wound up in such a 'mess'. It wasn't a bad thing, not at all. It was sudden, unplanned, and definitely no longer a joke.

Tamaki pulled back, looking at the other seriously. Kaoru looked back, blushing hard at the fact he was lying completely on the Prince Type's bed, looking at the other on top of him. His heart raced even faster as he saw the other smile, giving him a gentle kiss to the lips. _When did this happen? How did this even...even start? Why can't we stop? _

The Hitachiin twin held onto the other as he caught his breath from the kisses that seemed to be never ending, the perfect meeting of lips. It was an accident caused by the both of them, neither expecting to feel such a way in reality. It was unplanned, suppose to be a prank on the others. They were suppose to be friends, but both were unsure.

The joke was now on them.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n; **Ahaha this is the FINALE of _The Joke's On You_. Wahha. That was undeniably fun. I actually liked writing this...and...and... Thank you all so much for the reviews! I always appreciate them, yus! Who knows, I might actually write more of my -second- otp. XD; HikaKao first, sorries. : otp4lyfwhut. -/n00b- Ahem. Anyway. This is M for mature now, thanks to...STUFF in this chapter. It ends sweetly? OMG SPOILER. Sorry. But um, yeah. Enjoy? Review? I love you all? WRITE MORE TAMAKAO?! I don't know. I'm on crack today, I swear.

* * *

It was a mystery how they wound up entangled. A mystery to at least the younger. He couldn't remember right away where he was, for he was still in waking up mode, but the feeling of legs entangled, the younger having his arms wrapped around someone else...it felt perfect. He smiled a tad, his cheek on someone's clothing. When he remembered he was at Tamaki's house, he snapped his golden hued eyes, staring at nothing in particular as he felt the arm carelessly thrown around him, hand on his skin. He could tell the other was awake, just by the fact he could feel the hand move.

The Hitachiin couldn't help but blush, feeling so comfortable laying against the other so closely. Kaoru couldn't remember what time he fell asleep, nor what they had said last. It was a blur, except... except one thing he knew for certain _did _happen. They did have...an interesting make-out session, to Kaoru's knowledge. The once pink blush darkened, Kaoru shifting to look up at the blond male.

"Morning sleepyhead. Ready for that date today, Kao-chan?" Tamaki asked, grinning at the blushing male. The nickname caught him off guard, seeing as only Hani added the suffix -chan to everyone, sans Mori. The younger tried to let his blush die, nodding in response as he scooted up more, tilting up to kiss him shyly on the cheek. _How did this happen again? _The Hitachiin sighed, not exactly wanting to move out of the spot at the moment. He nuzzled into the other just lightly, knowing he was only tired. "We need to get up..."

"Do we _have _to? I mean...we can go at any--"

"Wouldn't Hikaru worry about you? Or would you rather stay another night?" Tamaki asked, looking at the other. The blush smeared on Kaoru's cheeks told him what he _wanted_, at it seemed like he did want to take up on the King's offer. A shy nod was received, Kaoru averting eye contact from the other. He rolled over, removing himself from being latched onto the blond. He sat up, stretching a bit and yawning.

Before he could get up, Tamaki sat up, pulling Kaoru backward. The younger let out an 'eep' type sound, looking up at the other as he leaned against him. He blinked his golden eyes, startled just slightly from the sudden tug. He felt like one of the 'princesses' from Ouran, the kind Tamaki dipped and whispered sweet nothings to. Perhaps Tamaki was pulling a prank on Kaoru, just perhaps. It couldn't _all _be real...but having his first kiss stolen from the other would have been too much. The Prince Type never kissed the guests on the lips, to Kaoru's knowledge, so what made him so special...? And to follow through on the date?

"Ah...senpai...?" Kaoru breathed, blushing as he felt arms around his waist, legs daintily looking, knock knee and all. To Tamaki, Kaoru had a more feminine shape, legs thinner and girlier than Hikaru's. It was a feature he began to realize not too long ago, something that distinguished Kaoru from his twin brother. There was a short silence, eyes looking at the other and saying words neither would speak. After a minute or so of deafening quiet, Tamaki leaned in to gently kiss the other, stilling holding him close. The younger closed his eyes as he felt the kiss, enjoying ever second of their lips meeting, enjoying every single second of being in the blond's arms.

Unfortunately, they had to part. Tamaki laughed a bit, nuzzling into Kaoru's neck, kissing it softly. Kaoru laughed back, smiling as he looked at the sapphire eyed male. Feeling so blissful with him made him realize...he _was _falling for the prank they set up themselves. It was no longer a fake romance, no longer something they can just say 'fooled you!' about. It was something quiet, something known through the whole school (accidentally). Kaoru had fallen in love with Tamaki Suoh. It was only a matter of time before he would admit it himself.

"Well, time to get going," Tamaki whispered, letting go so Kaoru could move out of his arms. Reluctantly, he did so, twisting his body out as he got up, standing on his feet as he turned around. The Hitachiin offered a hand to the other, who took it immediately. Before Kaoru could pull him to his feet, the blond kissed the dainty hand in his, making the younger blush lightly. Letting it subside, he pulled, laughing as he felt Tamaki stumble into his arms. It was disturbingly enjoyable, the company of the idiotic King. He once would have never thought of being at the other's house, let alone being his 'pretend' boyfriend. Nor...would he had ever thought he'd love him. Maybe friends, after getting to know him, but...to fall in love? Was he so irresistible?

A grin and the ever so familiar feeling of being lead around occurred, Kaoru happily holding onto Tamaki's hand as he went through the Suoh Mansion. Breakfast was served, Tamaki grinning happily, stealing glances from Kaoru as he ate, talking with his father casually as he talked about going somewhere with his 'friend', spending the day with him. Kaoru blushed lightly whenever Tamaki complimented him in front of his father, saying how he was one of the better Hosts. Tamaki would say he was only modest, how he really had a knack for it. The blond ruffled his hair playfully, winking quickly and going back to eating.

Kaoru sighed, feeling content as he went back to Tamaki's room. They had already showered and changed, the younger of the two feeling embarrassed at showering in Tamaki's bathroom. He stretched, lying on the bad as he looked at the ceiling. He felt a dip in the bed, knowing full well it could only be Tamaki. Kaoru looked over at him, rolling on his side and smiling.

"Where are we going today?" he asked, closing his eyes as he felt the other's fingers in his hair. He had never been on an actual date before, slightly nervous in going out for the first time. Besides his brother and Haruhi, Tamaki would be the first Host he had been alone with outside the Club. The grin remained on his face, Kaoru feeling perfectly at ease in the other Host's company. He didn't mind being with him at all, and as much as he was embarrassed to admit it, he loved it more than anything else. It was an innocent prank they had devised, Tamaki pulling Kaoru aside the day the planned it, telling them it would have been fun to see Haruhi and Hikaru jealous. That was the purpose, yet...the purpose no longer seemed relevant.

"I'm not sure. Maybe to lunch and to walk around?" the older male finally offered, moving to lay with Kaoru, pulling him close until they were nose to nose. The younger blushed, but nodded, giving a sheepish peck to the lips. They way everything started was a mystery, Kaoru still wondering why Tamaki had even kissed him the first time. He no longer cared however, seeing as he wouldn't mind the familiar feeling. It still made his heart flutter, his stomach tie in a knot, and his cheeks flush...yet he was never one to be used to displays of affection, public or not. It had always embarrassed him, no matter who he had been with.

"Sounds good to me. No time to lose, ne?" Kaoru asked, looking at the other. Tamaki nodded, getting up and taking Kaoru with him. The two walked downstairs, getting the chauffeur to take them around. Kaoru leaned his head against Tamaki's shoulder while in the limousine, feeling the arm around him while in the backseat. The blond looked out the tinted window, watching the scenery pass them by. He hadn't a clue why he felt so strong about the younger Hitachiin, nor had a clue on how he could tell them apart so easily by then. Only Haruhi was the one who could distinguish them, but once Tamaki got closer to Kaoru, he found it easier to tell who was who. Kaoru was better to be around with, anyhow. Hikaru was a jealous type, he knew...and yet he didn't know how the older brother would handle it if Tamaki asked Kaoru to, in reality, be his real boyfriend, instead of pretend.

He also didn't know if telling the members it was originally a joke would be a good idea. He figured he'd keep that quiet, the former shenanigan only kept between the blond and younger redhead. The sudden stop into town made Tamaki quickly look at the door, getting out first as he offered a hand to Kaoru, pulling him out with ease. A smile and thanks to the chauffeur, the blond happily guiding Kaoru quickly through the place. He smiled brightly, stopping almost _everywhere _to laugh and point at commoner things. Kaoru blushed lightly when he received compliments from passerby, the younger male borrowing some of the Suoh's clothes. Tamaki kept his arm wrapped around the Hitachiin, taking him place by place.

"Ah, Kaoru! Would you like some ice cream?" Tamaki asked excitedly, pointing to the person handing out ice cream cones to passerby. Kaoru nodded happily, being pulled immediately by the other. Tamaki purchased one, licking it and taking Kaoru by the hand, going to find somewhere to sit. He offered the cone to Kaoru, who blushed and took a lick, smiling at the sweet taste of it. It was almost a mirror to Haruhi and Hikaru's planned date, yet...it seemed better to be _on _the date, rather than watching from afar and making sure the male wouldn't do anything stupid. Sheepishly, hands found each other, walking around while Kaoru leaned his head against the male's shoulder, being offered a lick of the vanilla ice cream, always gladly taking up the offers.

Though, once the sun started to set, Tamaki pulled out his cellphone to call the chauffeur, waiting in the meantime on a bench with the younger male. It turned out to be a splendid evening, the Italian cuisine the two had for lunch, Tamaki licking off the meatball sauce off Kaoru's chin, which ended up in Kaoru blushing just as red as the sauce, was perfect. Sweet nothings had been exchanged, as if the date was their eighteenth instead of their first. The older male pecked Kaoru on the lips, earning a kiss back almost automatically, as if on instinct. Kaoru had to admit it; Tamaki wasn't so bad of a guy to fall for. He was...every girl's dream man, and...he had him. Maybe not officially just yet, but it sure seemed like it.

"Tamaki...do you think...we should call it quits on the charade? It seems...all too real now. It's beyond real, I'd think," Kaoru whispered quietly, shyly looking down as the two waited for the white limousine to pull up. The older blinked his eyes, smiling fondly as Kaoru blushed a light pink. The arm around him pulled him flush against Tamaki's chest, head snapping upward so gold could meet blue.

"Maybe it was always real from the start."

"...the joke was on us, wasn't it...?"

"It was. Well...it's not a bad thing, though. It seems like you're happy with me, and I...I'm happy with you. More than happy, I believe..." the blond trailed off, blushing lightly himself as he saw Kaoru smile brightly. The horn of the limousine caught their attention, the both of them getting to their feet, hands not leaving the other. Tamaki held the door open for Kaoru, that time, not letting the chauffuer take away his gentleman charm. He got in afterwards, laughing a little as he held onto Kaoru ecstatically and tightly, stomach tied up in knots from the nervousness of admitting he _did _care for the other, that he wasn't pulling the wool of the Hitachiin's eyes. "So, you're staying with me tonight, again?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble..." Kaoru replied, blushing as he thought over how the other night had ended. The Suoh heir shook his head, kissing his cheek and nuzzling into his neck like the morning prior to the date. A slight giggle made it's way out into the air, Kaoru scooting in closer, if they weren't close enough already, smiling as he felt the other. Before he knew it, they were at the mansion again, Tamaki sparing no time to lose as he rushed the other out, Kaoru wondering if the chauffeur rushed them back to the other's humble abode. Without time to lose, Tamaki ran the younger up the stairs, not even stopping to give his shoes to the servants. Kaoru laughed a little at his recklessness, yet he didn't mind, seeing as the blond locked them in his room, kicking off his shoes the minute they were inside.

"I have a feeling we'll have to trade off staying at another's house...as long as Hikaru doesn't skin me," Tamaki stated, laughing softly. Kaoru nervously laughed as well, rubbing the back of his neck as he slipped out of his shoes, going to lay on the blond's bed. A smirk trailed it's way on the blond's lips, Tamaki walking over, hand running up one of _his _shirts that were currently on Kaoru. "But...why not make some use of tonight?"

"E-eh? What do you mean...?" the redhead asked, blushing already as he looked up at the other. The hand sent shivers down his spine, the creeping feeling cascading down his back, making him move upward just in the slightest. It was a cold feeling, yet it quickly subsided, the blush not. He found his lips seized quickly by the other, bottom lip played with as it had been before. A finger traced a circle around Kaoru's navel, making him shudder yet again. He didn't fight back, he merely gave in to the touch as he softly let a moan slip into the other male's mouth. Arms linked around neck, Tamaki moving his hands until he started unbuttoning the top he let the other borrow.

It _was _his clothing, after all. And, being the proper owner, he was allowed to take them off at will. In the unwritten rule book (which he had just made up at that second), of course. The first article of clothing slid off Kaoru's slender shoulders, Tamaki having to move the boy's arms, having to break the kiss at that, to pull it completely off. No objections were made, Kaoru not minding the new feeling in the least. Being a Hitachiin, he was up for new experiences, and new games. Golden hued eyes narrowed at the blond, lips remeeting as Tamaki moved his hands up and down, earning startled inhales, which separated lips. The blond moved to kiss at the other's neck, straddling the boy completely without a seconds notice. Kaoru realized just then, he _never _knew how those kind of things started. It...seemed to just start. No accusations, no objections, just 'yes, yes, yes'.

The kisses trailed down to the chest, a soft gasp as Tamaki kissed across chest, Kaoru having to hold back a moan at the feeling of a finger playing with a nub. When his tongue started doing _that _to the other nipple, he couldn't suppress a moan. It was low, subtle, yet there. _That _was all that mattered, to the blond at least. Giving the attention to the other, and enticing yet another sweet and soft moan, he trailed further, daring himself to go farther. Neither could remember what made things wind up the way they did, but neither was minding the rushing of things. Perhaps such a feeling had been there even longer, undertones of having a romantic feeling felt before. Perhaps that was why things were rushed, and why things were being adored and accepted so easily.

Of course, Kaoru was still embarrassed. Cheeks were stained with the perfect pink tinge, not fading in the slightest as hands trailed lower, moving to unbutton, unzip, and starting to slowly pull down the pants the other loaned. Of course it was perfectly fine, they _were _Tamaki's after all. Why not have the rightful owner claim it right away? They were quickly discarded next to the shirt, a smirk playfully on Tamaki's face as he let his hands trail lower, going to tease the inner thigh, not yet removing the boy's own clothing. Lips met again, hard as tongues mingled, Kaoru moaning into Tamaki's open mouth, a silent demand of more. Giving in to the unmentioned command, Tamaki moved to slip the rest of the younger boy's clothing, letting Kaoru quickly work on Tamaki's rushing the buttons as it slipped off, Tamaki throwing it behind him once Kaoru got it undone.

The blush seemed to redden as the Hitachiin hesitated at the pants, shrugging it off mentally and undoing them, giving his own slight tease which coaxed a low moan from the blond, making Kaoru grin in his own Devilish ways, for he _was _Hikaru's twin, after all. Hands moved quickly, Tamaki grinning as he restraddled the naked teenager, letting hands go to play with gorgeous red locks, feeling them as he kissed downward, moving to bite softly on an ear lobe; getting a harder moan of acceptance. The second Tamaki moved against Kaoru's erection, the slightest grind, another choked moan was vocalized, telling the Prince Type automatically that it was good move, though accidental. He did it again, receiving the same blissful and angelic vocalization. His own movements, and the sight of the blushing boy tilting his head back to moan, made a low groan escape his own lips.

Quick kisses, trailed in every possible place were made, the motions of rubbing against the other not ceasing. He could feel a certain feeling slowly start to escalate inside him, slowly yet surely. Each time he decided to move a little harder, he would earn a harder moan, long and dragged out as a whispered 'yes' or 'harder' came from the younger, heated words, just as heated as his cheeks. He repeated the motion still, pace alternating from fast to slow, soft to hard, just to torment the other. The moans didn't cease to stop, Tamaki groaning himself as he rocked against the other. He knew for sure he may just have to invest in other things, yet he found that the first time was definitely being pleasurable, though not much was occurring. It was a small notion, yet it earned a lot of respects from the other. One last hard groan and the younger released, shuddering slightly at the shout of Tamaki's name, such a groan of his name causing the other to shortly release after, both breathless as eyes connected in a sense of 'how did that just happen?'

Though, questions didn't need to be asked, Tamaki leaning against the younger. Though there was a mess, both were tired, even though it was hardly anything done. No objections had been made, Kaoru embarrassed at having let himself go so easily, letting himself give in to the other without question. He was the submissive twin in the Brotherly Love Act for the Host Club, yet that was _suppose _to have been different. Obviously it wasn't, and such a fact made Kaoru embarrassed. Though the feeling of Tamaki rolling off to lay against the other made him feel all the more better, the feeling of arms wrapping around bare skin comfort. It was more than he could ask for, and as he looked at him, Kaoru found it in his heart to whisper three little words that could mean so much more.

"I love you," the younger whispered, blushing as it came out. It wasn't shaky, it wasn't nervous. It was full of truth, full of confidence, and full of certainty. Tamaki blinked, blushing himself as he nuzzled the other, kissing him again on the lips.

"I love you too."

"Some joke that was..." Kaoru trailed off, laughing as he buried his face in other male's chest. He knew fact it didn't matter it started out as a harmless game, no matter if they were merely friends in the beginning. It was for certain then that they were lovers, that they had pulled the wool over their own eyes. No matter how it started, one thing was for certain.

They knew the joke was on them.


End file.
